Avatar: The Legend of Arevig
by Fluteprince
Summary: Arevig is a shy Earth Bender chosen to be the Avatar, but when the strange Equality Benders arise, can he defeat them?  Does not really go with Korra because I haven't watched it yet and so don't judge. All Original Characters.


_**Third Person Point of View:**_

With each step up he took up the winding upward hill before him, the boulder moved in front of him ever so slightly. Earth bending came so easy to Arevig, being an Earth Bender himself, but he couldn't even fathom how hard learning the other three elements would be! It had taken Arevig much longer than other Earth Nation children his age to actual learn the way of Earth bending, but now that he had it in his soul, he knew he could never forget it.

But could the same be said for the remaining bending styles? He suspected water should come easy to him, since Arevig was shy and timid, but didn't that conflict with who he was- who he was supposed to be? Arevig -often called Ari by his friends and loved ones- finally pushed the boulder to it's decided resting place and sat cross legged before it, closing his eyes to rest for a moment. Sure, moving boulders was no problem when you can move earth with just a movement of your hands, but for a boy of Ari's size, weight, and overall attitude, being out in the sun was to much.

"Workin' hard or hardly workin'?" Came the deep, gentle voice of Emmerich, Arevig's closet friend. Ari had no choice to open his eyes and lay them upon the boy. Emmerich was almost the stereotypical Earth Bender, but was also the complete opposite of Ari. Emmerich was tall with a tan, lean and muscular build with bulging biceps and a smile to kill for. Despite being from the Earth nation he had dusty blond hair and green eyes.

"It's the sun," came Arevig's reply. Emmerich held out his hand for the slightly younger boy and he took it without hesitation, letting the older teen help him to his sore feet. Once planted firmly on the ground, Ari smiled, his jet black hair falling into his crystal blue eyes.

"It's almost ironic, you know, because your name means-"

"Like the sun," Ari finished, mimicking his friends voice with as much calmness he could manage, but of course, the two ended up falling over each other with laughter. The two teens were completely unaware that this night would change everything for the both of them- and it may not be for the better.

_**First Person View; Avatar Arevig:**_

After another three hours of hard labor, I was actually aloud to go back to the small village on the far outskirts of Be Sing Se. It was a poor village, but it was home to all who inhabited it. Most people would dream of escaping such a place, but not me. I actually love Ibion- the land was covered in desert and sparse uprisings of tall grass and wild game was hard to come by, but when it was there, the hunters shared it with the whole village.

This is my home. This is the place I never wanted to leave. But, in less than a month, I would have no choice. I, the current Avatar, would have to set out on my pilgrimage to master the four elements and defeat the impending danger that would cause chaos in this world. Being an Avatar is something I would have never chosen for myself, but in a way,I'm happy that I was given the job because I don't feel like anyone else could be as level-headed as me.

I rose from my cot, stirring my pet Elephant Rat, Rosso. He stood from his resting place on my pillow, his trunk curling upward in curiosity. I ignored his question however and stepped in front of my mirror to inspect the current state of the Avatar. My shaggy jet black hair hung messily into my right, light blue eye and was in an almost unpresentable state from working all day. My pale face was smudged with dirt and I knew it wouldn't be washed off for awhile. I was fairly skinny and for how much I worked, I was not pale or muscular, nor was I tall in anyway.

"Ari!" My mother called from our small, dainty kitchen. Dinnertime. A meager helping of rice and a few pieces of meat that most likely came from a rabbit. I didn't answer but just made my way to the door. Rosso, who had climbed onto a large dresser by this time, jumped onto my shoulder and then we made our way to our kitchen. Nothing was said as I entered the room, but rather was just handed a plate of food -as I had guessed, rabbit meat and rice- and we sat down. As we ate, we didn't talk much- me being the Avatar had caused stress on all of us. A few times, Rosso tried to eat my chunks of meat, but had to settle for some nuts we gave him.

Who could have imagined that this would be my last meal with my family? The last time I ever saw them? The last time I would have the opportunity to tell them how much the actually mean to me?

_**Third Person View:**_

The Equality Benders, swift and light on their feet, snuck into Ibion. It was the dead of night, the wind still and the whole village was sound asleep. Not exactly grounds for pillaging, but they didn't had little time. The Avatar needed to be captured, the village as well. They marched forward, not even trying to conceal themselves. In fact, they wore a white shirt that cut off at their shoulders and white pants to match. Around their tan head and dark hair, wrapped a white cloth that revealed nothing but their water gray eyes, and a sparkling white cape connected to their shoulders, drifting down to their bare feet.

The Equality Benders were a peculiar species, but were definitely a force to be reckoned with. When they first started, they were completely unique people, but months of training turned them into one person, one soul, divided among many. While they all had different bending abilities, they were almost alike and were among one of the most deadly threats the four nations would ever face.

Now, as they marched silently to where the Avatar resided, they only had one goal- bring the boy back to Rune, the Equal Monarch. As they continued, they attached fighting chains to their wrists. The blades on the end of each chain was a sharpened blade that could be whisked around faster than the speed of sound and were perhaps the most deadly weapon in their posses ion. Their orders: Capture the Avatar and his city. Kill all who resist.

_**First Person View; Avatar Arevig:**_

Something became alert inside me and shook me from gentle dreams. I silently stood, my Avatar instincts were already work. Danger and chaos was to ensue. While the Earth Bender in me told me to protect my village, stay and fight, the Avatar before me told me to run. That was not an option at this point, though. There was no way I could alert everyone by running door to door, so I did all I could think of.

I screamed.

Even though my parents were shouting at me, I hopped out of my window, Rosso on my shoulder and ran toward the Western outskirts of the town. There I saw something startling- humans, in all white were approaching. Sharpened knives rested on chains that attached to their wrists and there was something almost unnatural about them. It seemed as if they couldn't even think for themselves. It didn't take long for these things to notice me and when they did, they stopped cold in their tracks waiting for me to make the next move. But, being an Earth Bender, I would stand my ground only to protect my home but would not harm them if that was not their intention.

But, just because I wouldn't do the fighting that didn't mean my neighbors and friends wouldn't. My scream had definitely woken some villagers and through the earth, I could feel them peek their heads out of their huts, not exactly sure of what to expect. Soon, I felt a few pairs of feet sprinting my way, then some more, and then eventually there was everyone -who wasn't a child- standing behind me.

"Ari! Get back!" The voice obviously came from Emmerich. His voice was higher, squeaky even, as if he was scared. He probably was. But, it didn't make sense. He was one of Ibion's fiercest warriors, but he chose now to be scared. Suddenly, one of the strange creatures lashed out it's arm, it's long chain extending with the knife going straight for my face. I raised my hand, a solid rock wall coming up to defend me. The knife bounced off, but this time, they all lashed out and the village erupted in chaos.

Screams filled the air as I turned back and ran through the crowd, my Avatar instincts kicking in. Several times, a creature would lash out toward me, it's blade scarping down my back, but I kept running. Behind me I could hear the sound of metal clanking against metal, the cries of dying men, but I knew that it were my own that were dying and not the enemy. Out of nowhere, Emmerich stepped in my path and gripped my shoulders, yelling to make his voice clear over the battle.

"We have to get you out of here! It's not safe! They came here for you!" Emmerich grabbed my wrist and lead us past Earth Benders. Several pleaded for the Avatar to help, but I pretended I didn't notice and moved on. It was difficult but Emmerich and I eventually made to village edge. We were panting, cut and bruised, but otherwise alright.

"Listen to me, Arevig," started Emmerich, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. "You have to get to Be Sing Se! Tell King Cyne that the Earth Kingdom has been invaded!"

"I'm the Avatar! I have to help!"

"Ari, you barely know Earth Bending! There's no way you can take down an entire army of those things! You will be helping if you tell the king! Go!" With a push, he nudged me toward the very edge where the forest that connected Ibion and Be Sing Se was. I turned to protest but Emmerich had already started running back toward the fray. I had no choice but to continue to Be Sing Se, so I stepped into the forest, Rosso clutching my shoulder with his tiny rodent fingers. I started running, my bare feet pounding against raw earth.

Even though they were silent, there was another pair of feet, running right behind me. I regret not doing something about because his chain flew at my feet, tangling itself around them and causing me to fall. I hit the ground hard, my vision already blurring. All I remember was being picked up and carried back in the direction of Ibion before I passed out completely.


End file.
